Stamina
Stamina (or Stam), human age 52, a retired famous street samurai from days old. She has lived her last years away from society secluded in an area under Redmond known as “The Dust Mall” an area that seemingly only existed in urban legend. A mentor of Zan's whom she met the rest of the group through. She favors automatic shotguns and machine guns. Past Believed to have been in Chicago when the Universal Brotherhood was discovered to be a front for insect spirits. She had volunteered herself to the Universal Brotherhood cause unaware of it's sinister agenda. Her daughters, Sunday and Gloria, died in the first days of the bug outbreak in Chicago as her husband was in Toronto at the time. She vowed to stay to see the insect spirits pay for their destruction and murder, staying in Chicago till the very end of the bug's occupation. She achieved the name “Stamina” for her relentless dedication in spending year after year in the hostile wasteland of Chicago. She divorced her husband and dedicated herself to fighting the spirits. The only time she left Chicago was to be apart of a runner team hired to investigate assassin group Chimera in the allegation of Chimera killing UCAS president Dunklezhan. She was the only surviving member of the investigation and returned the Chicago after to continue fighting bug spirits. After Chicago was rid of the spirits she stayed in the shadows, being a highly sought after commodity. She quickly sickened herself with the atmosphere and years later went into hiding to rid herself of the troubles of the world. Zan Zan came upon Stamina back in '68 as he was laying low in the sewers meditating over the crimes he had helped the Yakuza commit. She took an immediate liking to him and helped him by mentoring his skills and understanding of the shadows. She also made it very clear to him that she would not get involved in Zan's professional life (or anyone elses) and seems to get annoyed, but not unhelpful, when situations bring her out of the sewers. It is unclear if the two had more than just a friendly mentor and student relationship. Zan had convinced Stamina to take him, T-Rex, Sofia, and Teucer in as Alfonso men were searching for them at the time. She did so very willingly and lectured the group about maintaining and nuturing unity. When Zan was first having his visions after the Rubicon incident (see also: the armor plot) he sought her help in dealing with them. She later contacted the group informing them that Zan had headed into the gang Tansion's (consisting mostly of ghouls) territory to look for clues about Shedim. She helped recover Zan from the sewers. Her comments about sex before leaving them seemed to inspire a few of the group to take it to heart. Old Stam vs. New Stam The Shadowrun group of second and third edition Shadowrun was called “Stam” named after another of Zan's mentors, a godlike figure by the name of Stam, who had convinced Zan to leave the yakuza and fight on his own. Stam had appeared as a blonde hair blue eyed man in his late 40s early 50s. Afterwords he appeared in various metaplaner experiences indicating that Stam was actually an ancient general who had successfully fought the scourge during the First World era. Currently Shadowrun takes place in the sixth world. In contrast, Stamina or Stam appears in Stam '70 as a black woman in her late 40s to early 50s and still is a mentor to Zan, but has been more of a nurturing influence rather than a masculine example. It is unclear if Stamina exhibits extra ordinary powers, but has demonstrated an ability to use magic to keep the Dust Mall hidden. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Spirits